


Why Not?

by Shaw



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Seasalt Fam, Why wouldn't them being married be canon compliant?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaw/pseuds/Shaw
Summary: Lea and Isa were already an item, there was no denying that. Anyone with eyes could tell they were in love. Why not make it official? Or: Lea proposes to Isa but not really and Isa says yes anywaysNOTICE: Updates on my own whims
Relationships: Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The house was always so quiet without the kids.

Not that Lea didn't mind the peace and quiet sometimes. Sure, he was all about the hustle and bustle! No way was he _complaining_ about hearing Roxas and Xion talking and laughing at almost all hours; He valued some occasional silence like it was solid gold.

Isa was sitting on the other side of their little dinky dining room table. Not that it was really in a dining room, more just a part of the kitchen that wasn't occupied by counter space. He was filling out paperwork, likely job applications again. Who knew that having a whole decade of blank space in your life would make it so hard to get employed? Not like you could put down 'Evil Minion' under your previous work experience. The thought made Lea laugh through his nose.

Isa looked up at the noise, eyebrows arching slightly.

"What? Don't give me that look, I didn't say anything." Lea put his hands up in a mockingly defensive manner and leaned back in his chair. It creaked slightly as he did so. Isa's lip crooked with a smile.

"Mmhm... What's so funny, then?"

"Nothing! I was just thinking is all."

"Careful," Isa remarked. "You might hurt yourself doing that." Lea merely rolled his eyes. He went quiet again and continued to watch Isa write. He was distracted now, fidgeting with his pen in that awfully familiar manner. Eventually he caught Lea's stare again.

"I'd say you should take a picture, with it lasting longer, but I think you already have enough on that phone of yours." Lea couldn't help grinning in embarrassment. Damn, he thought for sure he'd kept that under wraps. Xion must've ratted him out then, huh? Head cocking, Lea pushed a hand through his bangs and tried to laugh it off.

"Not my fault the views great. It'd be sort of a shame not to stare." Isa's hand went to his face, fingers curling as he looked away. It was a very _Isa_ gesture. Bashfulness looked good on him, especially now.

"Honestly... Flattery won't get you anything, Lea. You know that, surely."

"Aw, really? Not even a smile? Not even a smooch?" He put on his best pleading expression, fighting off the smile that kept trying to make its way to his face. Isa made some effort to shoot him a glare but it wasn't very effective given the flush of his cheeks.

"Is that what you're vying for? Couldn't you have waited for a more convenient time?"

"What, like when Roxas and Xion are here to make gagging noises at us?"

"I would too if I were them. We're very embarrassing." Isa finally set the pen down and rested his cheek in his palm. Lea suddenly found it a little hard to swallow, heart thumping at the fond expression on Isa's face. It still caught him off guard sometimes. The little subtleties of his expressions that had been guarded or lost for a whole decade of their lives.

"Yeah, totally cringe-worthy..." He sputtered out after a prolonged pause brought on by looking too closely at Isa's eyelashes. It was his turn now to laugh, eyes narrowing with humor. The sharps of his canines poked out when he smiled. Lea made a valiant attempt to steady his thumping heart with a deep breath.

"You're starting to match your hair. Did I do something?"

"Don't be so cheeky! You with that, face of yours..."

"I, unfortunately, do not control what effect my face has on people. Surely you can find it in your heart to forgive me of my transgressions?" Lea feigned consideration. Tapping his finger to his chin, giving a little hum. The whole nine yards.

"I could probably... but it'll cost you!" A soft 'snrk' came from Isa that had Lea looking back to him. His mind went a little blank when he did so. Isa's smile was broad and bright and _beautiful._

"Cost me, huh? What did you have in mind?" There was a genuine curiosity to the question. Lea's brain was still short circuiting slightly, and that's the story he'd stick to as to how what he said next managed to make its way out of his mouth.

"Your hand."

Isa froze before his face flushed dark, clashing against his hair. Lea wanted nothing more than to get up and run into the streets. From how hot his face had just gotten he was pretty sure he was bright red.

"My... hand? Like. Not literally of course. Like-"

"Uh! It's- I didn't-"

"Like, marriage." There it was. Lea set both hands down on the table to avoid covering his face. Isa's hands had ended up folded on the table as well; he was picking absently at the skin on his hands with his thumb nail.

"Ah, the ol' m-word!... I... I mean, it's not like we aren't... Basically, already." The talk had come up before, briefly. Both of them had sort of chickened out of the conversation. It'd been too heavy then. Isa's eyes were searching Lea's face. He wasn't sure for what.

"You're right. I guess we are, basically, already." Isa folded his hands the opposite way now and he ceased picking at himself. Lea unconsciously mimicked his pose as he tried to figure out what to do with his own hands.

"I didn't mean to... say that. Really. But. You're not freaking out, so?" He managed a short laugh as he forced himself to hold Isa's eye contact. His expression shifted to bemusement.

"No, I'm not freaking out. Though I am a little disappointed that you have somehow, yet again, managed to be the least romantic person I know." Lea could've passed out. He took a short, sharp inhale through his teeth and tried to keep it cool. Was this happening? Actually, what _was_ happening? He'd just proposed, sort of, and Isa wasn't saying no. He wasn't saying _yes_ though... But he also wasn't saying no.

"Ha, sorry- I'll try to pick you up some flowers next time I go grocery shopping then." A pause. "B...but, uh. Isa?"

"Mm? Lea?" His expression was almost cheeky. He was waiting for something. Admittedly, Lea knew what, but he was _embarrassed_ and honestly a bit anxious.

"Did you... I mean, I know this is sort of sudden, but, fuck, I mean. Did you want to get married?" And Isa was smiling again and Lea was pretty sure he was going to pass out or melt, whichever happened to him first. Did he really just ask Isa to marry him? Was he saying _yes?_

"Well, I mean, I don't see why not. Do you?..." Lea couldn't help sitting forward now, reaching across the table and taking Isa's hand in his own. His grip might've been a tad too tight but he needed to make sure he was actually talking to Isa and that he wasn't just dreaming or hallucinating.

"Holy shit? I mean, yes. Fuck, yes, absolutely! I would love to; I love you." Isa squeezed Lea's hand firmly and dipped his head down shyly.

"I love you too. You know that, you doofus." The ache of his face registered around then as Lea realized he was grinning so hard it hurt. Isa's expression matched his as he looked up again.

"So, we're going to get married. That's a thing we're going to do now."

"Yes, it would seem so. You're taking this remarkably well- I thought for sure you were going to start crying."

"Hey, night's young! There's still plenty of time for water works." Isa ran his thumb over Lea's knuckles and shook his head slightly.

"Oh, I'm sure. Did you want to tell Xion and Roxas, or?..." It was an earnest enough question, though one that Lea found he was very passionate to answer.

"No way, we'll tell them together. It's... It's a family affair right? We're all family. And it's not just _me_ getting married, ya know. We'll tell them together. Man, they're gonna flip..." Lea could practically already see them jumping around in excitement, getting all worked up. He might've just been projecting his own feelings though. He felt like he could hit the ceiling any second now.

"Together then." Isa paused with an airy laugh. "We've... got a lot of planning to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my LeaIsa bullshit and there is not a single soul on Earth that could stop me. Anyways, this going to be a little multipart thing HOPEFULLY because I really want to write these dorks planning their wedding out and EVENTUALLY getting married! If you liked this, don't forget to kudos and if ya REALLY liked it you should leave a comment! Seriously! Comments ROCK! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Addio!


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas and Xion alike were thrilled by the news. Lea had to explain the concept of marriage to them first, granted, but once they grasped it they were beyond excited. Xion had to have asked Isa a million questions by now. She's been looking up all sorts of things on her gummiphone about weddings and ceremonies after the news broke.

"What are you going to wear? Are you going to wear a dress? I think you'd look really pretty in a dress, but I couldn't find any pretty dresses that looked like they'd fit your shoulders." Isa looked up from his book to fix Xion with an amused look. A dress? He supposed it made sense Xion would fixate on the brides. They usually got the better outfits. With a soft, resigned sigh, he closed his book and set it aside.

"I don't know yet. We just decided not too long ago, about all of this, Xion."

"I know, but!... It's all so exciting isn't it?" Isa contemplated the question. He chalked up his ability to stay calm about it all to the fact it hadn't all quite sunk in yet. Marriage... And to Lea, too. He honestly never would have thought. Not even when they were still young, and dumb, and hopeless about each other. Now here they were...

"It is... It's also a lot to think about." He reached over and placed a hand on the top of Xion's head and felt his heart swell when she pushed up into the touch. He ruffled her hair fondly and then promptly fixed it. "But you, you only just found out what marriage even was not that long ago. You're already enamored with it?"

"I think it's sweet! That two people could love each other so much... That they'd want to announce it to the whole world." The genuine wonder in Xion's voice had Isa at a loss for words. She seemed to sense this and fixed him with a cheeky but well-meaning look.

"You and him, you love each other a lot. It's kind of gross sometimes, and I wish Lea would realize he's not being so sneaky when he swats your ass, but...!" Isa's jaw actually dropped. Blinking in surprise, he gave Xion a gentle shove and a quick admonishment about watching her mouth. She merely laugh at him and fell into his side.

"I'm just saying!" A pause. "Has he gotten you a ring yet?"

"Xion, honestly. It's not even been a week. I can't just expect Lea to pull a ring out of thin air. I don't think even _he_ had been planning for this."

"Yeah, you're right. He's more of a go-with-the-flow kind of guy, isn't he?"

"Very perceptive of you." He remarked, letting Xion pull his arm around her. She played with the bracelet on his wrist absently. It was a pale lilac with a small seashell charm on it. It matched the light blue bracelet on her own wrist, though hers had a small cresent moon.

"Do you think Lea's going to wear a suit? I hope he does. Roxas said he didn't get why you would go through all the trouble of getting fancy outfits just for one day, but if it's special _I_ would want to dress up."

"If Lea _doesn't_ at least wear something that isn't denim I will personally see to putting him on bathroom duty for the next _year_."

"Oooh, harsh!" Xion giggled.

"We'll just have to see. I'm not sure if we'll be having anything big..." Isa never liked to bring it up, but it wasn't like they were rich. Munny could be... tight. But it wasn't fair to make Roxas and Xion worry about that. Besides, it was still fun to think about a big, fairy tale wedding.

"Oh!... That's fair. I mean, I'm not even sure who all we'd invite. You, Lea, Roxas and I... Ventus? You guys were friends with Ventus, right?" Xion tilted her head back to look at Isa.

"Mmhm... Something like that. I would see no reason why we _wouldn't_ have Ventus. Was there anyone you thought should be invited?"

"Me?" Xion seemed stumped at the question. Her brow furrowed momentarily as she thought.

"I... I guess I think we should invited Namine. And Riku and Kairi. Of course we should invite Hayner, Pence, and Olette too! And Ienzo! Maybe Even? If Ventus is going to come then Terra and Aqua should too." So all about who Isa figured they even _could_ invite. It wasn't like a decade of being a glorified cult member really left you with a big social circle.

"You're not wrong... I'll bring it up with Lea, though I figure he probably has the same idea as you."

"Great minds think alike!" Isa resisted the urge to remind her that fools rarely differ. Not the time. Instead he gave her a firm squeeze and sighed.

"You mentioned that some of this was lost on Roxas... Have you been bugging him with all of this?"

"Bugging him!? No way! I mean... I talk to him about it, yeah, and he's started rolling his eyes when I bring it up. But that's just Roxas."

"That is, just Roxas, isn't it?" Xion laughed and wiggled where she sat, as if attempting to burrow further into Isa's side. It still amazed him, how they could be like this. He thought he might never feel that he truly deserved this, least of all from Xion.

"I think he's just confused. Love... There's so many different kinds of it, isn't there. And we're just starting to figure things like that out. I guess some of us are just better at it than others, huh?" Xion tipped her head again to share a conspiratory look with Isa. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face.

"Perhaps. I'm sure with time Roxas will come to understand it better. I can't say that it isn't also a matter of personal choice."

"Yeah?" Xion questioned.

"Mhm. There was a time, not long ago, that getting married was as simple as throwing on a veil and running away together. All spur of the moment. No big ceremony, or fancy outfits. Just two people in love, starting a new life together." Xion had stars in her eyes. Isa was starting to fear that he was putting too many ideas into her head. She was much too young for marriage... Isa couldn't imagine it.

"Wow... I guess that is pretty romantic, too..." Xion went quiet for a while. Isa let her think in peace, dragging his fingers through her hair as he lapsed into his own thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder what Lea wanted. They'd talked about it a bit more since, of course, but the details were still muddy at best. He'd been working more and admittedly so had Isa.

Something short of panic clutched at Isa's heart and he shook it off with great ferocity. No cold feet. He wasn't going to be _that_ person. This was _fine_. He was happy. He was _excited_. Just because all of these emotions were still a bit new for him didn't make them bad to feel. It was only a matter of time until Lea came home with a band for him; the thought made his heart flutter giddily.

"Xion?" Isa asked, after wrangling his thoughts under control.

"Mm?" Xion turned to look at Isa properly.

"How would you like to be my maid of honor?" Her gasp of surprise was just answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isa is Xion's dad and she is his none gender left daughter and that is FINAL. Anyways, they're so good. I love them. They love each other. They both love Lea. What a great family they make. 
> 
> Don't forget the kudos and comments! We're going to see these two dweebs off to the altar, so help me!


End file.
